Shadows of the moon
by Dragonfire719
Summary: After turning into a werehog by Eggman, Shadow has to try to keep the deadly secret from everyone.mBut when he keeps showing up with scars, it isn't easy. Can Sonic, Sonia, and their friends keep Shadow safe? Or will his "brother" get to him first? [Rated M for strong language and violence] (being edited, sorry for mistakes)
1. Chapter 1

(Third POV)

It had become very late full moon was shining was like a deep warning sign to dark hedgehog continued to walk away from the wanted to avoid all of the people that lived didn't want anyone to even his own did he want Sonic to didn't feel like facing simply wanted to be alone this dark night in fear of what they might do to him.

At this point you're wondering what he is hiding and how it started a month had been walking along one of the forest trails when he had heard something stopped to listen but there wasn't anyone he kept walking.

Little did he know an old enemy was lurking Doctor wasn't much of an enemy more of an old acquaintance of had helped Eggman before but was more neutral towards would soon change.

"Why if it isn't my old friend Shadow,"the doctor said.

"Doctor!?What do you want?"Shadow scowled when he turned to face him.

"Relax.I just want to ask you a little favor,"he said.

"I told you I was done working for you!"Shadow said sternly.

"Don't worry, it has nothing to do with that.I just want to talk with you,"

"We can talk right here."

"I meant somewhere private."

"Why is that?!"

"No reason."

" .But I won't stay long."

"Oh, trust won't need to..."

Eggman and Shadow left for his flying fortress soon they had made it onboard, the doctor led him to one of his had some sort of odd machine in the didn't like the looks of it.

"So you say you wanted to let's about explaining what you wanted me here for?"Shadow said to him.

"Right of you remember when the planet broke apart?" Eggman asked him.

"I remember but I wasn't here on Earth.I was in space on the new Black Comet,"

"Aw, yes I remember...Did Sonic tell you-"

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing."the doctor went to his controls and was messing around with some of the buttons for a while."Do you mind stepping a bit closer?"

"I'm not an idiot you fool.I know a trap when I see one,"the ebony hedgehog said as he looked down at the wasn't paying attention to his surroundings very of the blue something pushed him forward causing him to fell right onto the platform. He got up to move away real quick but was soon came up from the floor and surrounded turned his head and gave the doctor an angry began to try and break free from the glass but it wouldn't budge."What's going on?!"

"It's really a shame Sonic didn't tell you really,"the doctor simply said.

"What are you talking about?!"he yelled.

"You'll see..."came a familiar voice.

Shadow wanted to say something but was of black electricity shot at could feel pain flow through his body as he soon fell to the tried moving but it was too painful.

"What are you doing to me!?"he yelled.

(Shadow's POV)

Something wasn't right.I felt more than just the body seemed to was as if my fur was... doesn't seem possible.I could hear these terrible creaking sounds from my aching muscles and my organs were growing.I gaped for air and struggled some didn't stop hands were growing and tearing at my rings were digging into my eventually snapped eyes narrowed and my ears seemed to shoes broke apart as rings on my ankles stayed and became spiked.I winced at the teeth seemed to sharpen as my jaw red fur became same color as blood. My white fur on my chest grew along with the white fur that now surrounded my bloodied skin turned pale tail grew longer and had white fur along the bottom.I felt taller somehow.

This was too that damn lunatic was doing he was going to pay!I could hear that sick bastard laughing at this.I grew even angrier at that kind of sick joke was he playing?When I am done catching my breath I swear I am going to kill him!

"Uhhh...Ahhhh...grrrr...raaah...GGGRRRAAAAGGHHHRRR!"a loud booming roar escaped from my terrifying eyes began to water from this agonizing pain.I was out of breath and could barely move."WHAT...DID YOU...DO TO ME?!"I roared at the doctor between voice had changed as had become even deeper and a bit hoarse.I wanted to get up but only collapsed to the vision became blurry and everything went black...

"Uhh..."I moaned opening my eyes.I sat up and looked around.I appeared to be inside someone's home.I was lying on a bed with bandages wrapped around my wrists.I didn't have any gloves or shoes on but I did have my rings around my ankles."Where am I?"

"We'll look who's finally awake."a voice called from behind.I turned to see it was Sonia.

"What happened?"my head was throbbing.

"Me, Amy, and Sonic found you passed we brought you here. Do you remember anything from last night?"Sonia asked me.

" 's all a blur,"I replied.

"I'm sure it will all come back to you now I think you should rest,"she came close to me and gave me a small kiss.I always seem to freeze when she does left the room after that.

"I do remember something...I hope it was just a .A nightmare,"I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes for a while.

(Third POV)

Sonia closed the door and walked down the entered the room where Amy was asleep on the was sitting next to her and looked over to Sonia.

"So, he's awake?"he asked.

" seems fine but he doesn't know what happened,"Sonia said as she sat down.

"That guy's always getting amnesia,"Sonic joked.

"Sonic, this is serious,"Sonia scolded.

"So am don't worry about 'll be always is," Sonic assured her.

"I know it's just...Have you ever seen him without his gloves or shoes?Something terrible must have something bad happens to him I-"

"Sonia, is going to be I ever been wrong?"

"Well-"

"Don't answer that."

Sonia smiled at her knew he was right and that Shadow would be just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to cared a lot about Shadow and wanted him to be she could do now was sit back and wait.

(Shadow's dream)

 _It was becoming dark.I was on my way home when I saw the full , Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Tails, and Knuckles were all walking with seemed so cheerful._

 _I froze.I could feel an agonizing pain hit me right in the chest.I collapsed to the ground.I gritted my teeth at the saw and rushed over to help._

 _"Don't!"I stopped others turned to watch in horror of what came bones made these disgusting cracking sounds as I slowly began to grow my fur lengthened it felt like someone was tearing them apart from my though it isn't that is how it organs were growing to accommodate my enlarged ring around my wrists cut into my skin causing it to bleed.I don't see it for much longer because white fur grows in to take their hands grow and my gloves are torn to pain makes me want to die even more than I already do.I try my best to hold in the screams. I feel my nails grow into horrible blood-red sinister looking eyes appear to be feet grow and change into large paws and shred my inhibitor rings around my ankles become spiked as the others snap ears change as become wasn't even the worst jaw grows and creaks as my teeth tail grows and now has white fur muscles arms become long and slightly legs become longer as well.I am now twice my normal height._

 _I wasn't sure what was going on.I looked like a wolf crossed with some sort of monster.I was a Werehog.I could barely hold in my shouts of pain and fearsome cry for help comes out as a loud piercing eerie howl._

 _I turn to face the others.I struggle to my hind legs.I saw their terrified faces staring at me in looked so scared and frightened. Even Sonia looked at me with so much shock and fear I could barely go on.I inched , they took a step back._

 _"S-s-s-shadow?"Sonia stuttered.I was going to say something but the distance there was a loud howl that made my ears perk up._

 _"Aaahhhwwoooooo!"I heard a loud howl escape from my jaws.I moved closer to it wasn't really me moving.I felt something snap inside of me.I couldn't control my I moved closer I gave them savage growls.I was inches away from Sonia.I opened my jaws ready to this Sonic ran in front of her only to be snapped by fangs dug into his fur and flesh.I let out a loud growl before biting into him once was knocked down to the tried to fight me but it was too late.I could hear his shouts of claws shredded his by bit I tore him was now all over my hands kept shredding soon lay there dead in a large puddle of blood and guts._

 _Blood dripped from my jaws and claws.I turned to face the others.I wanted so bad to run from them but I couldn' came Knuckles who was punching me.I didn't even flinch.I pinned him to the ground.I raised my claw ready to went straight into his seeped out of it.I released when his breathing let out one last gasp for air then laid there in his own blood._

 _Tails had this horrified look on his and the only survivors ran for their lives screaming for and Rouge lifted Amy and Sonia up to get better wouldn't help._

 _I went on all fours and leaned back slightly.I could smell death fill the cold night sky went red as well as the moon.I began to run and leap along the flashed in the sky as it began to pour. Even though I was not as fast in this new form I was still very I caught up to them I snapped my bloody jaws in anger._

 _They screamed for help but there was no became trapped at a dead turned to face me.I was still on all fours as I approached my prey and kill.I let out a fierce roar was louder than a lion' ferocious than a tiger' loud booming roar echoed throughout the streets of the city._

 _" Help!Anybody, help!Please!"Amy screamed._

 _"Don't do this!"Tails shouted._

 _"This isn't you!"Rouge yelled._

 _"Shadow..."Sonia cried._

 _"SAVE YOUR ONE CAN HEAR ONE IS GOING TO RESCUE YOU...I SMEEL YOU KNOW WHAT I SMELL?"I said to voice was so deep and hoarse it just wasn't was loud too._

 _"What...d-do you smell?"Tails weakly asked._

 _"DEATH,"I replied before lashing at them.I heard one more flash of thunder and lightning before my world became black.I could see no more._

"Ahhhh!"I screamed.I jerked I looked around my heavy breathing began to return to spread throughout my body. "Phew...It was only a nightmare...Wait a minute...You can't feel pain in a dream!I'm...outside?!And why is my voice so-"I looked down at my body and let out a loud may have been a dream but it was based on real actions.I was the werehog from the I did kill my feet were small dead squirrels, dead birds, a dead chipmunk, a dead dog, and I think you get my they were only primitive animals and weren't way it looked like a graveyard of bloodied masses spread across the looked like zombies because their eyes were still was truly a disgusting sight to behold.I killed and ate them.I did this to them.

"How could this have happened?Why did I do this?And why do I feel so sick?!"I grabbed at my my mouth I tasted blood along with feathers, fur, and animal flesh."I must...gulp...have...eaten them...uhh..."I felt so sick to my stomach."DAMN YOU EGGMAN! WHEN I GET AHOLD OF Y-Y-YOU-OUOOO!"I wasn't sure what came over me.I let out a loud piercing howl."OH, SHIT..."I hoped to Chaos that the others didn't hear me...


	2. Chapter 2

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"[that summary is really starting to piss me off, no matter how many times I try to corect it..ugh..anyway enjoy reading this] (Third POV)/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Amy was still sleeping beside she was woken up by a loud howl that made her blood run could see that they were beginning to panic as well./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "What was that?!"Amy asked frantically./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "I-I don't know!"Sonia replied just as frightened as she was./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Whatever it was it doesn't sound friendly,"Sonic said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Did you guys hear that!?"Tails asked walking down the stairs./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "We did,"Amy gulped./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Come 's go get the others,"Sonic said near the others nodded and slowly followed him outside into the dark cold turned on their flashlights and followed Sonic along the decided to walk along the road just in fearsome beast they had heard caused them to shake a they walked they suddenly heard something rustling in the froze and turned to look./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "No one make a sound..."Sonic and Tails were shaking with it was came closer and closer until.../div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Ahhhh!"Amy let out a high her surprise it was only Knuckles./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "What's with all the screaming?"he went over and punched him./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Don't scare us like that!"Sonia yelled at him./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Okay, okay I won't!What's going on anyway?"he asked still rubbing his arm./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "We're not heard this loud howl and it frightened us,"Amy explained./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "A howl?I think I heard it was odd was...louder than a normal howl..."Knuckles said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Not only that but there aren't any wolves around this area,"Tails spoke out./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "You're sure?"Sonic asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Yes,"Tails replied./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Well whatever it was I think we should go find out before it eats us all up alive,"Knuckles said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Don't be so paranoid!"Sonia said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Come on,"Sonic said walking along the all followed him. This night seemed to last full moon was high in the only light came from the street lamps that stood along the trees casted dark shadows on the of shadows.../div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"(Shadow's POV)/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I found it difficult to walk at first.I wasn't used to having these large odd sort of paws as was strange not having my full foot on the ground with only my toes on the do wolves walk like this?I also wasn't used to my legs being slightly bent at my least my legs weren't short or weren't abnormally long or abnormally were much thinner compared to my arms arms were thick and furry but also still bleeding from the night before.I winced a bandages had been torn to shreds./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" As I walked I wondered what else I had done.I know I killed those creatures back there but did I actually kill someone?What if I did?What was I going to do?I had nowhere to turn to.I didn't want to scare Sonia or the wouldn't be scared but I wasn't going to show him my new would attack me.I don't want Rouge to see I sure the hell wasn't going to go turn to Sonic or Knuckles.I was all alone in this dark world as usual./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I continued to walk through the dark forest.I had finally learned to walk on my new legs and feet.I could have just went on all fours but just because I could doesn't mean I was going to./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "I KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!THAT DERANGED DOCTOR IS GOING TO PAY FOR DOING 'S GOTTA BE ABLE TO FIX I FIND HIM...OH WHEN I FIND HIM..."I was mad at that psycho, idiot, insane, sorry excuse for a living being!He was going to die for this!/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"(Third POV)/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" The others felt as though they had been walking heard nothing except the sounds of the was no sign of the monster let alone anything were beginning to get a bit restless./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "There is nothing out there!We have been walking for hours and still nothing!Nothing!Nothing I tell you!Nothing!"Knuckles shouted./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Then how do you explain that howl?"Amy asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "I don't know!We should just wait and come back tomorrow!" Knuckles yelled./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Alright fine!Let's on Tails,"Sonic didn't respond./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Tails?"Sonic looked around a bit until he found him near the forest. "Come on, 's time to go...What are you staring at?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Th-th-th-that!"Tails pointed to something in the and the others moved in for a closer gasped at the horrifying nearly the grass below them was a whole heap of dead were brutally killed and shredded to grass was stained red./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" That wasn't the ground was a large, deep, paw-like footprint in the looked like a wolf's only much much could see the creature's claw marks imprinted into the seemed to form a trail in the direction the monster was only relief they saw was that it was headed away from town./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "W-what is that th-th-thing?"Sonia asked shaking./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "I don't know..."Sonic said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "It doesn't look from around here..."Knuckles said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Look at those poor creatures!"Amy said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "I'd rather not,"Sonia said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "What could have done this...?"Tails was a question they all had at that was also a question they just couldn't stared at the bloody footprint in the monster had four toes with razor sharp seemed to stand on two feet making the creature even more deadly and monster had eaten and killed at least twenty helpless animals that now lay in their own blood and furry stared at this pile of bloodied masses and at the monstrous trail of could easily follow the trail and see where it what would be waiting for them at the end of it?Would it be worth it in the end?/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Tails noticed something on the bent down to see was a small patch of must have fallen when the beast was was black and at first appeared to be Tails looked had no blood on just had a bit of red fur as patch of fur seemed familiar somehow but he didn't know where./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "It's fur..."Tails held it up for everyone to see./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "At least we know what to look for,"Sonia said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Which is?"Knuckles asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "A large black and red bloody monster that walks on two legs and has sharp deadly claws,"Amy told him./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "That shouldn't be too hard to find..."Sonic said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Yes, but what do we do after we find it?"Sonia all looked at one another had no they found the beast...then what?/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"(Shadow's POV)/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I had a hard time dealing with this.I couldn't let the others see me. If they found me my life would pretty much be Sonia...I have got to find a way to get her off my time I try to think of a way out of this I picture her worried at me in shock with those beautiful blue eyes of hers...Oh enough of this!/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I looked up at the night moon was was a good the moon isn't full when I'm like this then that would be bad.I know of werewolves and how they change during a full moon at night.I had been hoping it was the same.I could see the sun slowly begging to rise from the distance./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" A deep pain hit me in the soon spread throughout my body. I collapsed to the hands and feet began to fur and tail became teeth returned to bones shrank causing my organs to be squeezed painfully.I could hardly feet changed shape.I grabbed at my aching was over sooner than was still painful but not as much./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Uhhh..."I moaned.I closed my eyes and laid there for a while.I was too tired to move.I had blood all around my rings around my ankles turned to felt weird with no gloves or shoes./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I slowly got up to my feet.I knew I had to leave others might be worried to find me gone.I looked over and saw I had left a trail of bloody footprints.I looked underneath my feet to find they were dripping with blood./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Yuck.I must have stepped in it..."I said wiping my feet."I had better clean myself up..."I had blood and fur all over my body.I weakly walked over to the nearest pond.I put my feet in first then the rest of my water was cold and a bit too wet for my taste.I stayed in the water blood washed away turning a part of the water I was soaking in the water I looked at my reflection.A small portion of blood was dripping from my mouth.I washed my mouth out with the muddy did not taste good.I had a cut on the right side of my least it stopped bleeding and was now just only the water could wash away my troubles like it did the blood.../div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I stood up and got out of the water.I wasn't sure why but I shook the water off of my body like some kind of dog I weakly walked back to Sonic's house.I didn't have the strength left to run. Without my inhibitor rings I had less of my energy when I was in my normal form./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" When I got to the house I was relieved they weren't there.I saw the window near the room I was sleeping in had been left must have been how I had escaped.I climbed through it and lied down on the bed.I closed my eyes and decided to get the sleep I so desperately needed./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"(Sonia's POV)/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" It was finally morning and we were on our way tracking through the woods all night I was incredibly tired.I could barely think. What we saw last night frightened many dead creatures and so much blood made me want to hurl.I was glad to be as far away from it as possible./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I couldn't stop worrying about Shadow.I wondered if he had heard the howl always was so brave and strong.I knew he would be able to protect me from that thing.I liked him a lot and hoped he felt the same never really told me was always there for though we weren't really dating I still would often kiss him. Then he would sort of freeze and sometimes even blush or smile a little.I always love it when he said it was bad luck to see him smile but I didn't believe that.I loved him just the way he was./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "You're doing it again aren't you?"Amy asked me as I was brought back to reality./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "What?"I asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "You're thinking about Shadow aren't you?"she asked.I nodded. "Don't worry about is Shadow after all!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "I know..."I said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Hey, wanna stay with us a while?"Sonic asked Knuckles./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Fine, just don't bother me,"Knuckles agreed./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "I wouldn't dream of it,"Sonic said sarcastically.I rolled my eyes./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I opened the front door and walked first thing I did was go straight to Shadow's room./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"(Third POV)/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Shadow sat up in the rubbed his aching was still hurting from last images he saw kept haunting his mind. He suddenly remembered the cut on the right side of his was he going to explain that?/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" He didn't have much time to think for long because at that moment he saw the knob on the bedroom door knew at that moment that someone was about to quickly put his right/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"hand over the cut to prevent them from seeing it./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Good morning, Shadow!"Sonia said cheerfully as she entered the room./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "What's so good about it?"he asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Come on, don't be like that,"she said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Whatever..."he replied./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Hey...um...Did you hear anything strange last night?"she asked him./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Uh..."he hesitated for a moment."Yeah...Why?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "That howl...It was so frightening...And all that blood..."her voice trailed could she she was upset and felt a bit guilty./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Sonia...Everything's going to be alright,"he comforted her./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "You think?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "I know so..."he had no idea if everything was going to be down he felt responsible for all of wasn't sure what he was going to do./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Thanks, Shadow..."she hugged was a bit startled at first but then he smiled and hugged her she let go of him she smiled and then left./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Oh, Sonia...If only you knew..."he sat there sulking a had to come up with some sort of plan otherwise it could spiral out of still had no idea what was really happening to he knew was that when the sun goes down he turns into... knew the doctor had something to do with this and you have to start somewhere right?He wished things didn't have to be like suddenly he remembered would the commander and all of G.U.N. think?!/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"[the story gets better as it progresses, let me know what you as a little note, I have chapers all the way to ten already written..]/div 


	3. Chapter 3

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"(Shadow's POV)/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I hadn't even thought of it before.I know the commander was doing me a favor in a way for letting me be an agent of G.U.N. despite my they found out about this the government would put me down forever!I needed to fix this and there was one person who could help. Wether he wants to or I need to know is where to find him.../div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Later that day I was headed to see an old friend of mine.I really wasn't in the mood to talk with her but I needed help to find the he was always on the go it can be hard to track him down every now and then.I didn't have time to search the globe for him so I was headed to see Rouge./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Luckily she was still in town.I found her looking at some jewelry was certainly strongnot/strong a surprise.I walked up to get it over with./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Well this is certainly a surprise to find you here,"I said sarcastically./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Shadow?I was just is there something you want?"she asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Actually there you know where I can find the Doctor?"I asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Yes, but why do you want to find him for?"Rouge asked suspiciously./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Let's just call it unfinished business."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "You have a score to settle with him?What'd he do this time?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" " tell me where he is okay?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Oh, alright I expect a full explanation tell me or I find out."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Humph...Whatever...So where is that damn nutcase?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I had to move sun was starting to set and I was only halfway a chaos emerald I was afraid I wouldn't make it. I had to get there anyone saw me I would be for the rest of my life./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Rouge had better be right!"I said to myself as I ran.I could see the building up ahead.I could also feel the deep pain in my chest."Nearly there!" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I finally made it inside the building.I tried not to be bothered by the pain.I walked down the dark place seemed to be I could hear someone talking.I wasn't sure who he was talking emto/em but I knew by the voice that it was the Doctor./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" " plan is going just as we hoped,"the Doctor ?What was he talking about?/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" " a few more months and-"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Months?!I can't wait that long!"the Doctor exclaimed./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" " everything goes to plan he'll be under your complete control."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "I still don't understand why we need him..."the Doctor said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Aren't you forgetting that he is the Ultimate Lifeform?Not to mention our deal..."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Yes, yes.I this is all over you get to kill him...Although I do have my doubts did help me multiple times and isn't he immortal?"the Doctor asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "I have my ways..."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I gasped.I couldn't believe can't be just can' was all part of some plan of a few months he would have control over me?That other voice...it sounds so wanted to emkill/em me?! Why?The Doctor had really done it now!/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I could feel the rage growing inside of taking complete control.I walked closer to the room he was step seemed to amplify the growing pains flowing throughout my body.A part of me wanted nothing more than to lie down right part of me wanted to keep going and rip that lunatic to shreds until there is nothing left of him.I slowly made my way to the I got there I was filled with anger./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Kill me!?"I roared at seemed startled but then quickly calmed gave me an unsettling feeling./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Why, a pleasant surprise!"he said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Cut the crap!Save it for someone who cares.I want the truth!Tell me why!"I demanded./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "It's simple really.I am doing the same thing to you as I did Sonic. Only this time I'm using you instead of Dark Gia,"he explained./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "What the hell is Dark Gia?!" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "You should've asked knows all about there seems to be a slightly different reaction between you and him..."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "What are you talking about?!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Your attitude is worse in that form and you can't seem to completely control your have instincts to kill everything in form is different as wolf-like...While the dark energy was absorbed into his body, it flows through your could be can't!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "What?!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Oh, and you might want to leave..."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Why?!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Take a look."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I had almost sun had set.I fell to the ground holding on to my chest.I was on my hands and knees now.I could see my reflection in the metal floor.I was normally smooth fur and quills became thick and bones creaked and pain of my growing lungs made me gasp for feet were growing into large paws that eventually changed form with sharp white claws..My black hands grew and my nails extended and became sharp snout changed nose looked like a canine' tail became bushy and white fur on my chest was extremely red parts of my body looked like blood because they were so dark in color.I had pointed rings around my ankles looked like spiked colors as if I was going to be in golden chains.I grew taller than a normal person close to the height of Eggman.I had sinister looking blood-red glowing eyes./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Rrrrr...ahh...hah...grrr...Raaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!"a loud piercing roar escaped from my deadly jaws.I was still on all fours looking wildly at the filled my senses and clouded me better judgment.I could almost hear this voice calling to the same thing over and . !/emIt shouted to was taking matter how hard I tried I couldn't control myself...All I could think of was how hungry I had how plump he was.I smelled a dead man walking./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I liked my lips and edged closer to sneer soon changed into a frightful expression as I moved closer giving him these savage growls.I was still on all fours as I moved closer and closer.I could almost taste the fresh bloody started to back away from me.I did not stop.I could feel my mouth watering.I had become so hungry./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "S-s-shadow?W-what are you doing?!W-why are you looking at me like that?"he asked frightful./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "YOU'RE RIGHT.I DO WANT TO KILL...I DIDN'T REALIZE HOW HUNGRY I HAD GOTTEN..."I growled./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "C-come on now!Y-you know you don't want to-!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "HAHAHAHA!OR DO I?!I WONDER HOW YOU'D TASTE?RAW BLOODIED MEAT, MAYBE?!I DO HOPE YOU DON'T TASTE LIKE EGGS LIKE THE NAME !"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" He was terrified.I had never really seen the Doctor like this be honest the guy really should have seen this coming.I mean really how dumb can a person be?I saw him stumble backwards and reach for some sort of pushed the button and then I felt something shoot at pierced my side.I had no idea what it was but whatever it was it was sharp.I saw blood ooze out my side.I let out a loud whimper and stepped this the Doctor pressed the button once more.I let out a loud cry as it dug into my bloody pain was too much for me to bare./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "YOU DAMN SUNOVA-!"something slammed into me.I fell backwards and hit the shattered and I could feel every single piece of glass cut into drenched in blood I fell out onto the ground.I looked up at the still shaking Doctor."HRGRAARRGGH"I let out a roar as I raced off./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"(Third POV)/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Alright, we have a new mission for Team have been hearing reports of mysterious activities going on with Dr. Eggman. People have been reporting strange howls and roars at night. Eyewitnesses report seeing the shape of some sort of and his friends report finding these strange footprints along with a patch of black and red the public's safety is our greatest concern here,"the commander was was a new day and Shadow and the rest of Team Dark was told to meet with Tower about something was hardly listening because he was so tired and was half asleep./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Sounds scary,"Rouge said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Indeed,"Tower replied./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Excuse me,"Omega said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Yes?"Tower asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Once we find this beast do I have permission to shoot?"Omega asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "It I have made a deal with Sonic to have you work 'll need all the help you can get,"Tower explained./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "I could take care of it by myself,"Omega said. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Omega, I've seen those 's at least twice your size," Rouge said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Even so I could still do it,"Omega replied./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "You are to go with Sonic, Knuckles, Espio, Tails, and Vector into the appears the creature is nocturnal since it has only made appearances at night and-Shadow?Are you listening?"Tower asked the drowsy bumped him a little./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Huh?Oh, yes..."Shadow said as he regained consciousness./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Are you alright?"Rouge asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Fine.I'm fine.I'm just...tired...That's all..."he said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Hmmm...Well your mission starts ready,"Tower said to commander left the turned to Shadow and noticed a red scar on the right side of his mouth and several deep cuts on his bleeding side./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Shadow, you're injured!"Rouge gasped./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "What?Oh.I've been hurt worse 's get this over with..."Shadow said painfully getting was worried about this were coming after was going to shoot him. He had to come up with some sort of excuse to get away from matter how dumb it may be./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Rouge looked at Omega knew Shadow always acted tough around everyone but she knew deep down he was hurting badly./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Later that day Team Dark met up with Sonic and his seemed to be a bit on was worried about his well being. Omega was thrilled to finally have something to just wanted this thing gone so he could rest in wasn't happy to be working with the knows what was going on in Vector's wanted to get this over was unsure about all of this./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"(Shadow's POV)/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I looked up at the afternoon would be dark soon.I would have to come up with something and fast otherwise strongI/strong would be the dead meat./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I was to go with Omega and Rouge just as we had split up and walked along the dark trail of the forest.I could feel this deep pain inside of and sun was going down.I was I going to say?/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Hey, I...Uh...Think I heard that direction.I'll check it guys stay here,"I said taking off as fast as I could./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Shadow, Wait!"Rouge called to was no use.I had left before she could say anything more./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" That was the most ridiculous excuse I have ever come up least it worked.I stopped running once I thought I was far enough away.I looked at my hands.I had put some new gloves on and Tails made me some new shoes.I took them off not wanting them to get ruined.I saw a pond nearby and walked over to it still grabbing at my side.I gazed into the shallow water and said my goodbyes to myself before I transformed./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" It hit me like a bullet.I gritted my teeth knowing it would soon be each passing second this hell I was in kept flowing through my burning sensation started in my chest then spread.I fell to the ground with my arms to my sore chest.I felt my spine creak and bone in my body felt as if it were coming fur thickened and felt as if someone were taking needles and pinning them all over my ears became pointed and slightly tail puffed white fur around my chest seemed to completely cover arms became thick and slightly bulky as my muscles stretched quills became more wild and less smoothed down. The nails on my hands became feet enlarged and my heel rose up until only my toes touched the nose changed letting in all of the smells of the snout pushed out from my teeth sharpened and enlarged slightly sticking out of my mouth.I had glowing red eyes.I changed to be over twice my normal height.I was scary was so painful I wanted nothing more than for this hell to be over with./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Not wanting to alert anyone I clenched my jaws shut.I couldn't keep it in mush longer."RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHRRRRR"I let out a deafening scream that changed into a loud deep roar.I put my hands to my jaws real quick to stop me from roaring any louder than I already did./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING CHAOS!I AM SO SICK OF THIS DAMN SHIT!WHY THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!HE'S A DEAD MAN.A DEAD MAN!THIS MOTHER FUCKING HELL I HAVE TO GO THROUGH EVERY SINGLE DAMN NIGHT HAD BETTER END SOON OR ELSE!I SWEAR WHEN I FIND THAT SICK BASTARD I'LL MAKE SURE I KILL HIM!"I cursed.I paced back and forth constantly swearing.I was filled with large amounts of rage and hatred./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"(Third POV)/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Did you hear that?!"Rouge asked when she caught up with the others./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Yes, I , Espio, you come with rest of you stay together in case that thing slips past us,"Knuckles said to the others./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Finally something to soot!"Omega ran off in the creature's soon came upon the looked around a bit until they spotted something./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" It was a large black wolf-like creature with dark red stripes along it's was pacing back and forth on two legs growling was at least twice their had sharp claws and sinister red eyes were gazing at the full thick tail swished back and forth as he he had two golden spiked rings around his could see blood dripping from his mangled had a familiar scar across the right side of his white jaw. Although Knuckles and Espio wouldn't admit it...deep down they were afraid./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Holy Chaos!"Knuckles whispered in creature's ears perked up and it stopped./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"(Shadow's POV)/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" What was that?I stopped to sounded like someone nearby.I hoped I was only imagining things but I knew it, not now!I wasn't since I had blood dripping from my side.I looked around you looked closely into my eyes you could see my fear.I didn't want them to find Ultimate Lifeform has become the Ultimate Monster./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I couldn't hear anything which seemed like a good sign.I sighed and looked at my reflection in the pond.I lowered my head in I heard a cracking a tree branch breaking.I could hear voices.I stopped cold.I could see something moving in the bushes.I felt something singe my I looked I saw it was a ninja others had found one came at me but luckily I was able to dodge it in time./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I looked up and saw Knuckles charging after me.I didn't have time for this.I clenched my hand into a when he was close to me I punched him into a nearby slammed into it and fell to the ground.I felt something blast at my side.I saw Omega up was ready to fire at sides were heaving.I knew it was worthless to fight them in this condition but I was cornered.I had nowhere to go. He shot at me once more.I gave a loud yelp of got up and came at me hit me in the did that hurt!I knocked him away in time before he could launch another Omega came close to me.I didn't want to fight him but I had no choice.I was trapped in an everlasting were pushing each with his robotic hands and me with my first he was winning due to my injuries./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Give up pathetic , you cannot win!"he told lifeform?!Weakling?!That was it! I summoned all my strength and began to push harder.I felt him move back slowly.I pushed him away and raised my foot.I kicked him back. He fell down.I gave a loud howl in triumph over my victory./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "PATHETIC LIFEFORM?!HA!WHO'S THE WEAKLING NOW, OMEGA?!"I roared.I probably shouldn't have done that...Espio jumped up and was ready to attack.I bit his leg and sent him hit Knuckles and they both fell to the ground.I turned to Omega who was strangely staring at me./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "You know my name?"Omega asked with that robotic voice of his./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "You can speak?"Espio ...oh.../div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "His voice seems familiar...Hey mutt!Why don't you tell us who you are?"Knuckles mocked.I growled at him.I heard something from up the hill.I soon saw it was must have heard the commotion./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Hey, don't let me miss out on the party!"Sonic said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "SHUT UP, FAKER!"I roared at him.I shouldn't have done that either. He stared at me blankly.I panicked and ran away as fast as my legs could carry me."DAMN IT!"I said to myself as I ran leaving them hurt and confused behind me./div 


	4. Chapter 4

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"(Shadow's POV)/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Transforming during the day was better than at still hurt like someone was taking a thousand knives and stabbing them at my body.I felt myself shrinking down to my normal self it was over I felt relief spread through my body.I heaved at my bloody side. My wounds were gouges and huge cuts on my side.A bullet still lodged inside my trembling pouring down my side staining my black fur red.I gritted my teeth.I needed some way to heal myself and quickly./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I saw the pond from earlier.I was able to wash the blood off there. Now I just needed a way to get these healed before someone sees me.../div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"(Third POV)/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Did you hear that thing?!"Knuckles was sitting down for lunch with Sonic and had been going on about it all were starting to get sick of it./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Yes, would you give it a rest?It can what?"Rouge said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "I'm telling you that thing was someone we know!"Knuckles insisted./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "You're being paranoid,"Sonic said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Who was it then?Since you're so smart!"Rouge said sarcastically./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "It's obvious!Who gets mad when you call them a pathetic lifeform?" Knuckles asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Lots of people,"Sonic replied annoyed./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Who else knows Omega?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Let's see...Rouge, me, Shadow, you, our friends, all of G.U.N, pretty much everyone in this city!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Who else is that violent in combat?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "You, Omega, a lot of people we don't even know!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Who else calls you 'Faker'?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "You just did."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Would you just get to the point!"Rouge shouted./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "That 'emthing' /emwe saw was no other than Shadow!"Knuckles said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "What?!"Rouge asked in disbelief./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "That's ridiculous!"Sonic said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "How else do you explain his disappearances at night?And what about all those wounds he keeps getting?"Knuckles asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "I'm sure Shadow has a reasonable explanation,"Rouge said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "A reasonable explanation for what?"a deep calm voice behind them turned around to find Shadow behind was crossing his arms and had a angry scowl on his had a familiar red scar on the right side of his had bandages wrapped around his side./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Where have you been?!"Knuckles asked rudely./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "I was going for a walk, not like it's any of your business,"Shadow replied./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "It is my business when it threatens the whole city!"Knuckles said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "What are you talking about?"Shadow asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about!"Knuckles accused./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Knuckles knock it off!"Rouge said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "If he isn't the monster then he won't object to me going with him tonight.I won't let you out of my sight no matter what,"Knuckles said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" " so you know, that's sick!"Shadow scowled. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"(Shadow's POV)/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Oh why did I agree to this?!Darn it all!It was near sundown already and I was in the woods with that blockhead.I could have easily ran away from him but I ain't no fucking and it would make him even more suspicious than he already is.I looked many days has it been now?It's been almost a week at least and-Wait a minute!The moon! I looked up at the night wasn't even full , thank chaos!Maybe I wouldn't would be a of this changing into that monster has made my life a living it would be at least for the time being.../div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Anything yet?"Knuckles asked me 've only been here for a few minutes and he was already starting to drive me crazy./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Nothing.I told you, you're insane.I'm not a-"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Look I know what I saw and no one is going to tell me otherwise, got it!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" " was do take things too seriously.I am not doubting what you saw.I am telling you what you saw was not me."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Well..."Knuckles was thinking of something else to say but then he spotted the was surprised at first but I saw his expression change into a smirk."I get it...Alright we have been wasting our time after better get going then."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I still am not quite sure what to do next.I could ask Tails about it but then again that would be too I am already in a risky situation as it is./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I walked down the street and was heading to Sonic's place.I was going to ask for Tails' help without anyone else as I made it there Sonic came up to me./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Hey, Shadz!"Sonic called to me./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "What is it now?"I asked coldly./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Nothin sis just asked me to find says she wants to talk to I still don't get what she sees in emyou/em though..."he smirked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Very funny,"I replied ran off to who knows where after that.I had better go see what Sonia wants.I walked up to the house and opened the front was walking by when she turned to face smiled and walked over to me./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Where have you been lately?I was worried about you,"Sonia asked me with concern./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "I was...um..."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "It doesn't matter,"Thank Chaos./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Did you want something?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Shadow...I want an honest answer from you."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "What is it?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Do you...Care about me?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Of course I do!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "I mean...Do you...Love me?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Sonia..."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "I mean it's okay if you-"I put my finger over her mouth.I smiled and then kissed lasted longer than it usually I pulled away I gave her a reassuring smile./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "You talk too much."/div 


	5. Chapter 5

(Shadow's POV)

A few days past since the last full moon.I was glad this hell was finally least for the time being.I couldn't imagine what they would all do to 't my spirit broken enough already?I also seemed to have changed since the first time becoming that-that monster!Not just in appearance but in my behavior as of which were hard to notice but I sure the hell could!For example the other day when Sonic asked me about the scar over my mouth I snapped at when I say that I mean I actually punched him right in the jaw.I know I disliked him but it was just a simple question out of just irritated me so much.I had become even more angry and mean to people even I agree with what they've been saying. I know I act like a jerk but hey?What's it to them?They never cared much before.

It wasn't just that.I had become bitter around some of my close friends as yesterday I told Omega to get a there was the time I snapped at Rouge for bothering me about where I got those it was none of her business but I was never really that rude I?

I'm also starting to notice a few other changes as instance when you feel my fur it's much softer than white fur on my chest?It's a bit thicker hearing improved only that but I no longer wore my gloves 'd just get torn apart anyway during the next full moon.I still wore my inhibitor rings though.I can't exactly go on without for my shoes...well let's just say they've seen better fixed my last pair but now they're basically beyond he asked my how they got like that I simply replied by saying it wasn't any of his I often said that he didn't question me any change has affected my some odd reason no one seems to have noticed my canine teeth have gotten the only things I've been eating was else tasted so horrible!

Right now though I just hope no one gets any leads on who it might be.I have my eyes shut for a while trying to get some peace back in my screwed up least there isn't many people around here at G.U. wasn't here today, the commander had something come up he needed to take care of, and Topaz(Sonic X) was on another were a few soldiers around here and there but there was only one of which I knew by name.

Captain Andrews leader of the sider troupe.I remember him from the New Black Comet.I was never a real big fan of reminds me of some bad -wait a shattered world crisis... The Black Comet...Eclipse!How could I have not seen it before!My so called "brother" that's true then-

"Hey, look who it is?If it isn't little hedgy!How's it going?"Great.I cocked my head over to see Andrews standing there looking at me all smug.

"What do you want?"I reply coldly.

"Nothin'.So heard you've been getting a good thrashing lately?Care to explain?"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Just what do you know about that monster?Everyone's talking about it."

"What's there to say?"

"I've been thinking of signing up for be interesting."Damn.

"You don't have to-"

"Why?You afraid someone's gonna show you up?"

"No.I'm just saying Sonic and his buddies can handle it on their own."

" like they 'handled' it last time,"he said sarcastically before exiting the God I hope he was joking!

I'm practically asleep now dozing on Sonic's far as I can tell I'm the only one has been keeping an eye on me ever since that 's on to it will blow over for Sonic he really hasn't suspected a thing.I'm still wondering exactly did the Doctor mean by "ask Sonic?"Did this happen to him?He said that his could be the hell did he mean by that?I'm curious but I don't want to ask.I mean why would I want that blue hedgehog to know about my thinks I'm some sort of sick bastard who cares about nobody but himself. Like I'd talk to him.I was hoping to ask Tails but not with Sonic or anyone else 's a smart kid I'll give him might be able to help.

Then there's also I talk to her?Not on your life.

With me on he couch, Tails over by his computer desk, Knuckles in the lounge chair, and Amy sitting beside Sonic on the other sofa, there wasn't anyone else around.

"So Tails find out anything interesting?"Sonic asked breaking the long looked up from his computer and sighed.

"None I'm afraid,"the fox replied.

"Don't worry bud, you'll find something."

"Hey maybe the monster is a result of Dark Gia!"Knuckles said he just say-?I opened my eyes and decided to listen might be interesting.

"You mean what happened to Sonic?"Amy asked.

"Please don't bring that up!"Sonic said.

"Bring what up?"I asked in a monotone all turned their heads to me probably surprised I spoke given I hadn't spoken to anyone all afternoon.

Sonic looked at Amy and Tails then sighed,"Well I may as well tell ya see back when the world was in pieces Eggman used this sort of machine to drain the Chaos Emeralds' caused some sort of reaction to I sort of well...Turnedintoawere-hog!"

"You what?!"I asked.

"Razor sharp you of anyone?"Knuckles asked.I shot him a glare without anyone else kind of sick game was he playing?

"I became a were-hog."Sonic that's what the Doctor meant...It was true.

"How'd it stop?"I asked him.

"Well it's a bit of a long story..."

"I've got time."then he began to explain everything to I missed so much while I was gone.I got an idea.I hated it but do I really have much of a choice?


	6. Chapter 6

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Luckily Sonia wasn't her here at the moment wouldn't be a pleasant experience./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I kept thinking in my mind how I'd come to explain to them my little problem...Okay big that's currently irrelevant./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Hmm.I guess I could show again that would frighten them.I don't really care if they're afraid but if they are then how could they stand being near and they might attack me./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I could say something during the course that may come off as a bit unbelievable to and Sonic most likely wouldn't shut up about it./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Wait until it blows over?Not really an option if it's going to happen every full moon and when you're currently seeking help./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Option one and two seem ?I could calmly explain to them then at night show them...That'll do./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Now the big question is; who and how?Tails is smart.I was planning on going to him earlier , sadly, knows what it's , again unfortunately, he may be of some ?The way he's been acting, no way in hell!He may find out eventually but not on my terms!Sonia? know ?Maybe.../div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" That settles the emwho/em but now for the emhow/em.I guess I'll have to wait and see won't I?/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Let's face it.I'm .Might as well lock me up now.I should wait until later to say something.../div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"em 'No Shadow, you can't keep pushing it off forever!It's best to get it 't be a coward!'/em/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" It was getting late.I had better hurry or it will be too late.I was waiting for most of them to fall there wasn't a full moon or I'd be screwed!Amy, Sonic, and Knuckles had fallen was the only one was in the garage most likely working on one of those machines of was now or never!/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I got up from the couch which bothered me since I had just gotten in a comfortable position.I walked over to the door where Tails was.I was rubbing my side along the were healed up but still a bit sore. I should remember never to piss Omega or Knuckles off least not is not called a walking arsenal for nothing you know!/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"I still had that damn scar on my fur's gonna cover that up.I opened the door to find Tails just finishing up with his was now getting ready to look at something under a microscope.I bet I knew what it didn't notice me at first but then looked over to me./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Uh, hi need something?"he 'Come on Shadow!'/em/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Yes, actually there is,"I must have confused him./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Is there something bothering you?"he asked a bit I go to Rouge with my problems but I have a feeling that wouldn't be a good idea./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "You know that monster that's been showing up lately?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Yeah I've been looking into about him seems familiar.I just don't know what.I was wanting to find more samples of his fur.I could find out more answers on what it is.I have a feeling it has something to do with what happened with Sonic."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "You don't need to look any longer, you still have that blood sample of mine or did G.U.N. manage to take it?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Yeah, I still have it...Wait what are you getting at?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Compare them."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I saw he was confused and I don't blame he did as I had viewed both on the fur taken at the scene and one of my expression soon changed from confusion to both shock and slight looked over at sign that what he saw was only his imagination.I could only nod./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Y-you're it..."was all he could say./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Yes,"I sighed./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "B-but how?!"he asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "The Doctor...he did something to me,"I answered./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "That explains a lot but..."his voice trailed off./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Now the question is what to do about it,"I finished./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Have...have you told anyone else?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" " I don't want you to tell them either."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "I won' it won't be a secret forever."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "I is there something you can do?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Maybe but it might take a while..."That was a risk I was willing to take./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I left the room soon afterwards.I know this was a lot for the kid to take in so I gave him some it's time to get some sleep.I have a long day and night ahead of I have a very bad feeling./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"I awoke some hours later with the sun's rays shining on me.I got up out of bed.I didn't even bother to make my bed.I just wanted to get this over with.I put my gloves and shoes had been a while since I wore them./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Rouge would be taking Sonia and Amy to the mall later so I didn't have to worry about them anytime had to go back to that island of riddance to him./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I walked past the still sleeping blue hedgehog and walked out the door.I decided it would be a good time to go out for a might help clear my head.I ran for about a few hours before coming back./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" When I walked back inside I found myself hungry.I went to get something to eat.I decided bacon would be good.I can't eat anything other than meat anymore and it's a thousand times better than those chili dogs Sonic eats or as I call it slop./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" After I sit down to eat that annoying teenager finally wakes up from his shuffled over to me at the table.I try to ignore him but you know that's an tried to grab a bit of bacon off my would have succeeded if not for me constantly smacking his hand away./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Get your own!"I scolded./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "What you don't want to share?"Sonic asked innocently./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Of course not!"I sat down in a nearby kept eying my food./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Can I ha-"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "No."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "But-"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "No."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Please?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "No."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Please?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "No."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Please?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "No."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Plea-"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "What part of no do you not fucking understand?!"I had my fist held ready to punch him in his stupid, stupid thought of giving that blue idiot a bloody nose seemed deserved my temper has been out of control since this whole hell started. One wrong move and I could end up doing something I would seriously , unfortunately, was one of temper was worse than the echidna's.I sighed and lowered my fist.I returned to eating my breakfast not gazing at the quivering and slightly confused hedgehog beside me.I made my expression as unreadable as possible having no emotion whatsoever./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" After that little mishap during breakfast I haven't seen Sonic at must have gone on another damn run of his.I felt a bit bad about what happened I admit enough to apologize, not even would never happen...Anytime soon.I'm not friends with him we're just friendly sometimes we can be impressive for an ordinary hedgehog and he has shown respect.I need him now that is./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"I haven't seen much of Tails either.I saw him earlier this morning but that's about 's still a bit shaken kid, maybe it wasn't such a good idea?No, he's been through will be 's brave./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"That leaves me all is now late in the ...in just a few more hours...All hell will brake loose./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Now who says I don't have a sense of humor?/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Guess 're right./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"I don' I was strongdead/strong serious./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"And if you think I'm joking./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Then you're strongdead/strong wrong./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Too bad you won't be around to enjoy it./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Because someone will surely strongdie/strong soon./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Now who will be my first strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"victim/span/em/strong?/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div 


	7. Chapter 7

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"The sun begins to set over the horizonThe last bits of the sun's rays peak through the it it finally disappears stars shine overhead at the setting of the sun will return but it will be many hours until within the dark forest bits of light peak through he casts an eerie glow as shadows move over the only sounds of the night are the bugs and a single owl within the woods./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I am all alone a friend or foe in sight.I look into the crystal blue waters and stare at my reflection.I can see the moon in the waters a ripple ever so slightly blurring the isn't long now.I now say goodbye to myself not the first time I have done so, now it feels truly sincere.I close my eyes and wait.I know what is to is no use in fighting it.I can only endure the near hellish painful I feel like committing suicide in the lake before it gets a chance to take it happens there is nothing I can do./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "So...It begins..."Then all hell bursts out within me./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" It starts as a deep pain in my it erupts in my fire burning from the inside.I sink to my knees holding onto my I am forced to support my body with bit of fur along my body lengthens and grows sleek black fur covering me grows out burning my white fur along my chest covers a larger portion than is thick and fluffed white fur nearly reaches to my crimson stripes along my body darken to near fur is at least two inches at least from my view./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Next my quills lengthen along my edge along and are now a foot longer than are ruffled and pointed downwards. Each one seems to be drooped along my are bent slightly in the center and at the tips./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" My tail grows longer nearly on the becomes thick and furry.A stripe of white grows out along the being the only thing not jet-black darker than the night sky./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Afterwards my hands begin test the limits of my gloves, of which I had forgotten to take off.I can hear the seems coming they can hold them for no nails turn into sharp silvery-white claws that help to shred my tear open and cloth scatters along the claws dig into the earth shaking rapidly in pain.I can feel the rings digging into my flesh before snapping once tan skin on my mouth and ears turn pale. Soon it becomes as white as the fur on my chest. Painfully white fur grows around my sore wrists covering any signs of redness./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Next I feel an abrupt pain in my once smaller muscles enlarge.I feel each muscle expand along my grows out longer. My fur can barely conceal the large muscles on my slightly bulky are just visible underneath the shaggy fur./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"My organs grow within my put pressure against my bones. The lungs come in contact with my ribs.I can barely breathe as they are pressured even further than I can take.I gasp for air but it only makes it worse./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I moan and grown in whole ordeal causes my to shake violently.I look as though I were spasming on my hands and knees. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I had forgotten about my shoes as feet grow pushing against the metal soles of my toes change into what seem like begin to show within my shoes and the shoes slightly take their they cannot hold much burst apart revealing wolflike heel pushes against my toes rising and growing further away making me appear even are solid black, the only sign of color being the slightly maroon stripes along the are silvery-white claws there similar to those of my hands. The rings are still around my ankles, almost cutting into me.I have never known why nor will I ever know why they are spiked like that of a dog's collar, still as gold as before./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" My ears are pointed and narrow, similar to those of a wolf' only makes it horrible for me because now I can hear every creak of bone in my once hedgehog body./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" My teeth lengthen and causes a horrible pain in my mouth can not even turn into threatening fangs, fangs that could only belong to a true killer and long afterwards my jaw itself changes to accommodate my muzzle grows out from my head.I know that my nose has now changed slightly since I can smell a thousand times better than before./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"My eyes are narrowed into an everlasting blood-red eyes appear to be glowing and the pupils become near slits./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Lastly my bones begin to make these painful disgusting cracking sounds with each agonizing only lasting a minuet I can feel each horrible second pass by making it seem like an me it seems like they are on fire, ready to burn through my skin and fell as though they were combusting breaking apart then coming together provide only a slight relief against my organs.I can breathe better than by bit I inch I am almost two times my normal height./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" And with one last click it is all has got to have been my worse transformation yet.I let one last shout of pain and horror release from my comes out as a loud eerie, ear-piercing eeriest and loudest one yet.I give off one more groan before collapsing.I didn't care how badly I needed to get up in case of any wandering I cared about was the need of relaxing after the ordeal I had just gone through.I shut my eyes for a while and wait in the grass.I am in desperate need of comfort at the moment and nothing can stop me from getting matter what comes next this dark night.I do not care what comes next./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" But maybe I should have.../div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Slowly I rose to my feet.I opened my eyes and shook my head to clear my head of any signs of drowsiness.I hadn't been getting much sleep lately but that was alright considering I need it less than the average bad it wasn't the same way with my diet./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I'm guessing I had been dozing off for about ten minutes at best.I looked one in a G.U.N agent or hedgehog for perfect./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" em 'Then again maybe too perfect/em'/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I looked suspicious.I decided a little walk to clear my nerves wouldn't be so bad.I headed deeper into the woods not knowing, or caring, where I was going./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" emClick!/em/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I heard a noise that made my ears perk up.I looked around, slowly lowering to all fours.I kept cautiously scanning the area for any signs of wasn't anything around so I kept walking, only slower than before./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Then of course I walked straight into a trap.I didn't exactly say anything about a hunter now did I?/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Oh shit!"as soon as I heard the gunshot I shot off like a analogy.../div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Anyway I felt something pierce my shoulder.I saw a flesh wound where the bullet struck it just missed or I'd have worse things to worry about than a deep cut./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I ran for my .I zipped past the trees nearly running into some every now and I had my chaos abilities I could easily get away from this guy but as it turns out I don' I am forced to run and dodge the speeding bullets. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" The next thing I know I have this damn net dropped on top of pins me to the ground and in a few short seconds the hunter comes near me.I struggle to get free but to no avail.I growl loudly as I struggle to free myself from this godforsaken thing./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" em'Damn this stupid net!'/em/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" The man comes near me.I feel something pressed up against my head.I realize right away it is a gun.I can't see it clearly but from what I can tell it's large.I snarl even louder which doesn't seem to faze him. That angers me.I hate this man more than I hate myself for being so stupid as to let this even happen in the first place!/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "My, my...Would you look at that..."he spoke quietly and calmly at first but then turned and enough to hurt my over sensitive ears,"Hey, get your asses over here now!"I heard footsteps coming this direction and from what I take there appears to be two others./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "We're coming!Now what the hell do you-whoa my, what the blazes is that?!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Some kind of wolf?He seems familiar..."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Must be that monster everybody's talking ' let's see now.."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" With their dullness chitchat I had a second chance of freedom.I mustered all the strength I had to rise up on my hands and knees.I bit and tore at the net./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" "Why that flee infested varmint!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" The very second I was freed I was on them like flees on a dog...Stupid pun, I've been hanging around Sonic too long./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" The first thing I did was grab his gun with my soon snapped in half and laid on the grass.I could see the fear in the man's eyes./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" em'So now he's afraid!Ha!That fool..He should be!'/em/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"em /emI rushed at him before he could get a chance to run.I pinned him to the ground, my claws to his chest, growling as loud as a lion's eyes narrowed staring deeply into his wide terrified ones.I didn't do anything just yet, I wanted to enjoy course I can't wait around I did the most reasonable thing at that ...at least to me.../div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I dug my claws deep into his chest tearing and ripping at his flesh before finally hitting matter how loud he screamed or pleaded for me to have mercy, I would not stop./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"em 'Now if only he would shut up a bit, I like the satisfaction but this is two loud for a man his age!He's hurting my ears!/em'As soon as I saw the white streaks I stopped and went down to his legs.I started with the left one.I clamped my jaws down as hard as I could on the leg.I heard a loud snap and a shout from the man, I knew I had snapped his that wasn't the idea.I held one of my claws onto his chest and started pulling on his leg, eventually tearing it apart, clean off his body.I released and did the same with the let out a few more screams and chocked sobs, barely holding onto was good, I wanted him to suffer as much as possible before he felt death grip him by the shoulder./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I moved onto his arms but after breaking it he finally began to drift least it was quieter without his tearing his limbs apart it hit me./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Weren't there three of them?I looked around but could find no signs of the other two didn't matter, I would hunt them down soon after taking this man's life.I lowered my gaze ones more to jaws were nearly filled with blood to the point I seemed to be drinking hands covered and stained./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" em'That would not come out anytime soon...'/em/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I opened my mouth and bit onto his head, blood seeping down his face.I twisted my head sideways to the point where I heard a sharp my last and final move I placed both my hands onto his chest pushing down as hard as I could until his ribs all shattered./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" There would be a zero percent chance of surviving that way in hell could anyone live through span style="text-decoration: underline;"that/span.I stared for a while breathing didn't even look like a person looked like something from a horror film./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Then I realized something.I had murdered someone.I let it control me.I couldn't resist the urge to kill.I couldn't stop mauling him.I tore the man apart./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" It was his fault for hunting me in the first he would never had happened if he hadn't-/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" No./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I did this./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Not him./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" It wasn't right to kill him.I know that.I did not feel remorse for killing emhim/em.I felt remorse for emkilling/em.I had taken lives not my fault, and you all know those was different.I wanted to and got satisfaction from doing it./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"em 'I really strongam/strong a monster...'/em/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Then I remembered something had the other two gone?/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 23px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" em'Oh...shit...'/em/div 


End file.
